


The Want of a Nail [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's spell doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Want of a Nail [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Want of a Nail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52852) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/giud)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/want-of-nail) | 7.7 MB | 08:27


End file.
